Life After Death
by Mcky
Summary: My version of Bardock's afterlife, from Bardock's POV. Hard to say whether it is OOC because we know so little about Bardock. Rating based on language.


Life After Death

My version of Bardock's afterlife, from Bardock's POV. Hard to say whether it is OOC because we know so little about Bardock.

Ah, fuck. I've really screwed up this time. That bastard was right. The Saiyan way of life was really fucked up. Even if we had gotten rid of Frieza, I doubt we would have really changed. I mean, look at how we came to rule the planet in the first place. We wiped out the other native species. Death is what we deserve; death is what I deserve. Not only was I a ruthless soldier for a brainless tyrant, but I was an awful father. I sent Radditz away so I didn't have to deal with him, so I could go off fighting, and I never even once visited Kakarrott. If I had seen all of this earlier, years earlier, would our fates be different? Could I have changed? Could I have changed others? Could we have survived, as a species? Could we have saved our planet? Fuck it. It's too late now. Why bother worrying about it? Let me just fade into the darkness, the oblivion, the nothingness and float in eternal numbness.

I thought death meant there was nothing left. Where the hell am I? I know Planet Vegeta is gone, so where is this strange place? And who are these strange people?  
"Next!" Holy fuck, this guy is huge. The nameplate on his desk says King Yemma. King of what, giants?  
"Let me see. Bardock...Bardock...oh, yes. You have quite a record here. So many deaths. Had a hand in destroying numerous planets too. This does not look good, although, you did rebel against Frieza. And it says here you had a change of heart before you died, or started to anyway. This does not begin to compensate for all the evil you have done. You cannot be sent to Heaven. However, because you have already shown hope of redemption, I will sentence you to a minimum of 25 years in HIFL, at which point your case will be reevaluated and your behavior in those 25 years will be taken into consideration."

You know what the hardest part about death seems to be for me? The not knowing. I have two sons still alive and I have no idea what is going on in their lives. I know Radditz is stuck serving Frieza and I have no way of helping him. And Kakarrott. He's on an unknown planet. Why can't I see what he's going through? I have no idea of the perils he may be facing. I have no idea if he's training properly. I guess that's the old way of life talking. The one where fighting was the only reason for living. Let me try thinking of that in a new way. I hope...Kakarrott becomes skilled enough...that when he faces Frieza, and I know he will because I saw it before I died, he will be able to...triumph and...continue with a happy existence... This way of thinking is going to take a while to get used to.

I've been in Hell for 15 years. Fifteen years of not knowing. I think I'm starting to loose it. The only reason why I haven't completely already lost it is...fighting. Now I know what you're probably thinking. I've fallen into the old life. There's no way I can reform if I continue on this path. But just hear me out for a minute. Saiyans have to fight. It's coded into our genes. There's nothing we can do about that. But I can still reform if I change the reason I'm fighting, if I have a cause. About ten years back now, I think, there was an uprising. Some of the souls here in hell got a little antsy and tried to break free. King Yemma's guards were having a lot of trouble. I got really annoyed with all the noise they were making and stepped in and kicked their asses. Ever since then I've been a part time guard. I'm on the "Brute Squad." Any time a little extra muscle is needed I come in and help smooth things out. So wouldn't you say that's fighting for a good reason? It should help redeem my soul.

You'll never believe who showed up in hell today. You could never even guess. Radditz! He looks pretty pissed and won't talk to anyone about how he died. Maybe I'll try to talk to him later, but there's so much commotion from his arrival that I'm needed on the Brute Squad. (AN: For Radditz's view on death read "Between Dimensions")  
Hours have passed and I'm finally alone with Radditz.  
"I fucked up so big I deserve to rot here for an eternity."  
"It can't be that bad, son. You weren't a tyrant like Frieza."  
"No, but I killed my own brother. And I tried to kill his son. And now Prince Vegeta and Nappa are on their way to that planet and will surely kill the boy." I frowned, staring at Radditz as he hung his head in shame. This didn't fit with what I'd seen. Kakarrott has to face Frieza.  
"Are you sure Kakarrott is dead?" He looked away.  
"Well, a few of his friends were there at the end and said they had a way to bring him back to life. But what will that matter? He had to team up to defeat me. He'll be no match for the Prince and Nappa. He'll die again, they'll destroy the planet, and he won't come back after that."  
"I don't think so Radditz. Our family is a line of exceptional soldiers. We're all born third class, but somehow we gain unimaginable skill that puts us above the elites. Frieza was scared of that power and so had my team eliminated and destroyed our planet. But before I died, I had a vision. One where Kakarrott faced off against Frieza. He'll find a way. I believe he'll win." Radditz stared at me and blinked a few times. A faint smile began to form.  
"You know, speaking of a long line of skilled warriors in the family, the boy, he's got potential. He got angry with me for hurting Kakarrott. He attacked and broke my armor. The kid can't be more than five years old."  
"Now isn't that something else. With proper training he could be quite the terror." We both laughed knowing full well that Kakarrott and any offspring that he may have would never terrorize, would never be like the rest of us Saiyans.  
Radditz joined the Brute Squad. I wouldn't say we repaired our relationship because we never really had one to repair, but we formed one and it was good.

It's been about a year since Radditz arrived and we have a new guest here in Hell. Want to take a guess at who it is? You're right, Nappa. How'd you know? Anyway, if possible, he's even angrier than Radditz was when he got here. He refuses to speak of his last battle, but he says that he failed and shamed himself so the Prince sent him here. He has pledged his undying loyalty to the King in hopes of redeeming himself. Radditz and I both know that he must have lost his fight against Kakarrott. That must have angered the Prince greatly. His elite loosing to a third class. He'll have to dirty his gloves and actually fight. I wonder how soon we'll be seeing him. Kakarrott must defeat the Prince before he can face Frieza. It's a shame the last of our species must die in order to bring down that bastard.  
Nappa keeps giving Radditz an angry look. Sort of along the lined of "If you tell anyone I was defeated by a third class, I'll kick your ass." Radditz won't tell anyone, I won't either. But I'd like to see that fight. Radditz has become much stronger since coming to Hell. He's finally tapped into that family trait.

The Ginyu Force has arrived over the course of a few hours. I'm confused, this makes no sense. The Prince should have arrived first, but the rumors say that the Prince and a "Saiyan from Earth," a "Saiyan with no tail" are responsible for defeating the Ginyu Force. Does that mean that the Prince switched sides? Or that Kakarrott switched sides? Neither of those options make any sense. What is going on? I'm so lost.

All of Hell is in chaos. The Prince was here. He was here! Maybe only an hour and he didn't speak to anyone. Not Nappa. Not even his father, the King. He just glared, with his arms crossed. And then he was gone. Like he was called back. How is that possible?

The moment has finally come. Frieza is in Hell. Although I don't recognize his form, I know it's him. He's raving mad, something about monkeys and "the eyes." Whatever that means. Shortly after Frieza arrived, King Cold appeared. This is truly a happy day. My son must have become a legendary fighter to send the two greatest tyrants in the universe to hell.  
However, I'm still perplexed about the absence of the Prince. What is going on that I don't know about?

It's been many years of peace in Hell, however much peace you can have in Hell. Frieza and the Ginyu Force get rowdy every once in awhile. Nevertheless, we Saiyans are quite skilled at keeping them in line. My 25-year sentence has come and gone. Although it was judged that I redeemed myself, I chose to remain in Hell, with my son and the other Saiyans. This is my home now. Besides, I like being able to push people around as a member of the Brute Squad. But seriously, Heaven would be too boring for me. I would really loose it there. I did put in a request however, to meet the man who raised Kakarrott. It was amazing. This Human was able to raise a Saiyan. The stories he tells, and the wisdom he possesses. I'm in awe. I could not have chosen a better man to raise my son. We now meet about every other month for lunch. It makes him laugh to watch me eat. We mostly talk about Kakarrott, or Son Goku. I tell him about the Saiyans, my vision, and the people in Hell I'm certain Kakarrott sent there. He tells me about Kakarrott as a boy and the people who have befriended him. I even brought Radditz to meet Son Gohan. It went fairly well, but Radditz has chosen not to attend most of the lunches.

Some weird looking guys have been showing up down here. More like fucked up looking guys. They're part machine. And rumor has it part Human. That means they're from Earth, and I'm guessing that means Kakarrott and his friends sent them here.  
I found out that they're called Androids and they are part of a special army whose whole purpose was to destroy Kakarrott and conquer Earth. Looks like their plan is going real well. Anyway, they're not too much of a problem. Nothing the Brute Squat and I can't handle. Although, the old guy, doctor something, seemed pretty shocked and pissed when the green bug guy got here. I think he was supposed to be the last resort, ultimate weapon. They call him Cell. He's an arrogant ass, and quite the hand full.

Son Gohan has requested Radditz and I come visit him in Heaven. I'm not sure what he's up to. We're not supposed to have lunch for another six weeks. And to ask for Radditz to come too? This is weird.  
"There you are Bardock! I'm glad you made it. You too Radditz. I have someone I'd like you to meet." We followed Son Gohan to, well, I guess it's an outdoor restaurant and over to a table with a single occupant and mounds of food.  
"Goku, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Bardock. And you remember Radditz, right?" Kakarrott's eyes narrowed slightly at Radditz's name. He swallowed his food and stood up, turning towards us. His eyes locked onto Radditz. Radditz had trouble maintaining his gaze and bowed his head slightly.  
"I've had a lot of time to think in Hell. I did a lot of bad things. I know that and I'm trying to make amends. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for what I did to you and your family."  
"Of course, you're my brother. All you had to do was ask." Radditz looked up shocked. Kakarrott beamed with happiness, and then turned towards me. "Bardock, right?" He glanced at Radditz and then looked back at me. "We look a lot alike. Are you another brother?" I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing. I don't think I ever laughed so hard in all my life and death.  
"No Kakarrott, I'm your father. I met your 'grandfather' a few years ago, we've kept in touch, and I'm grateful that he finds it appropriate to introduce us." Kakarrott stared at me, his mouth slightly open.  
"Wow, my father." He glanced once again at Radditz. "Our father." He grinned. A complete idiot's grin. Something else that runs in the family. "Well, are you guys hungry?" We sat down for lunch, and it ended up spanning into dinner. There was so much to talk about. He had questions about my life on Planet Vegeta, and about Radditz's childhood. We asked about his childhood and his battles. We told him about our adventures in hell, with all his former enemies. He told us about training with a Kai.  
And I finally found out what happened with Prince Vegeta. I never would have guessed that he'd end up mated to a human and have a son.


End file.
